


【虫铁 ABO】彼特教你如何走心不成靠走肾泡到暗恋对象

by Gevana



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana
Summary: 彼特·帕克从未想过会以这种方式泡到他的暗恋对象——世事难料，他现在清楚地明白了这一点。





	【虫铁 ABO】彼特教你如何走心不成靠走肾泡到暗恋对象

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道自己在写什么……好吧，阅读愉快。

彼特·帕克发誓那是一个意外。他从未想过因为战斗所释放的Alpha信息素居然会让托尼的发情期强制提前，托尼一直用着抑压剂去让自己发情期的副作用减至最少，而抑压剂的坏处在这时显露出来——它不会让Omega的欲望和发情期消失，反而把它们都翻倍——发情期来势汹汹，彼特能闻到那诱人的雏菊味，甜腻的Omega信息素在空气中弥漫着，一下没一下地撩拨着彼特作为Alpha的理智。他重重地咬了自己的舌尖一下，铁锈味和疼痛感让他清醒了一点。彼特在其他复仇者反应过来之前把托尼从盔甲里抱出来，Omega已经完全被欲望支配着，在察觉到彼特靠近的时候只是舒服地哼哼着。  
“我先带您回去，斯塔克先生，再忍一下就好。”彼特咬着自己的舌尖，这绝对是对一个Alpha来说最大的考验，但他不愿意在这种情况下半强逼地和托尼发生关系——  
凯伦给他们指出了最快回去的方法，蜘蛛侠单手抱着被发情期支配的托尼，另一只手顺着蜘蛛丝荡出去。  
老天，彼特想道。他现在硬得很，理智正逐渐被欲望吞噬，但他还保持着最后一丝理智。不应该是这样的，他告诉自己，我不该趁人之危。  
在他把托尼放在那张King Size的床上蜘蛛侠终于重重地吸了一口气，然后在下一秒后悔自己这个举动——彼特现在十分清楚他眼前的Omega到底有多么湿，托尼在彼特放他下来时候下意识扯住了Alpha的袖子，接着发出了一声难耐的呻吟声。  
“操，”托尼骂了一句脏话，彼特惊恐地发现自己被压在那张床上：“你到底还是不是一个Alpha？”  
“——我只是觉得我不应该就这样⋯⋯”彼特开始重新审视现在的情况：“占您的便宜⋯⋯？”  
托尼几乎要给他气笑了，Omega的欲望炙烧着他的皮肤，他浑身发抖着，彼特连忙扶着他，难得露出了一个有点沮丧的表情：“⋯⋯而且我不知道您对我有没有意思。”  
“你太多话了，”托尼用一个吻封住了年轻Alpha的唇：“你还做不做？”  
彼特开始回吻托尼，他的技巧青涩得很，但托尼是一个好老师——他的裤子被体液彻底弄湿，他肯定它已经报废了，但现下他们两个都选择性地忽视这个。  
“——你可以进入了。”托尼在年轻Alpha忽然进入时忍不住骂了一句脏话：“不是这个样子⋯⋯再慢一点，彼特⋯⋯”  
但彼特并没有理会他，他的先生现在失神地躺在他的怀里，接受着Alpha毫无章法的顶弄，而他正发出了带着哭腔的呻吟声——彼特·帕克想他一定会永远记得这一幕的，Omega的反应只换来了Alpha更粗暴的对待。  
托尼甚至不知道他们是什么时候完结的，他丢脸地被刚开荤的彼特做晕在床上，然后隔天早上在身体各种地方叫嚣着的疼痛中醒来——彼特已经离开了。  
他拒绝承认那一霎那闪过的失望，托尼把它归咎于他们昨夜的疯狂。

彼特不知该如何面对托尼，他的斯塔克先生似乎直接忘掉了那天晚上的疯狂，而彼特发现自己脑里不时闪过Omega呻吟的模样——这严重地影响着他上学时的表现。  
“你没事吧？”奈德在一天下午时担忧地说道：“喂！彼特！”  
彼特这才回过神来：“⋯⋯我想应该没事吧。”  
“不是托尼·斯塔克的事吧？”奈德在看见彼特红透的耳尖时叫了起来：“我就知道！”  
“那⋯⋯我们之间发生了点事。”彼特烦恼地说道：“我不知该怎么面对他。”  
“这没什么，”奈德不以为然地说道：“没什么事是一个吻不能解决的，假如真的不能的话，就用两个。”  
彼特·帕克狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
但他们之间的确需要一个人首先踏出第一步——托尼不会跟他提起那晚的疯狂的，而彼特想要改变他们之间的关系的话就得成为那个先踏出一步的人。没有风和日丽的下午，也没有在斯塔克大楼的玻璃前给托尼·斯塔克的告白——计划总是跟不上变化，但蜘蛛侠从来都会牢牢地抓住每一个机会。  
“——我想说说关于那一晚的事，”彼特站在托尼面前，低下头看着他的先生——这几年他的个子长得飞快，他都要比托尼高一个头了——“我想了很久，得出了一个结论。”  
“什么结论？”托尼看着男孩的个子有点不服气地抬起头，但他的底气明显愈来愈不足：“我以为Alpha都不会思考。”  
“那您错了，”彼特说道，接着微微侧头，给了他一个吻：“我只是觉得⋯⋯我应该再补上一个告白——虽然我们已经把不该做的都做完了。”  
托尼让自己闭上眼睛享受男孩的亲吻，他没告诉彼特他其实在等这个——  
但彼特·帕克总会知道托尼·斯塔克在想什么。他搂着托尼再次给了他一个深深的吻。也许他该在下次做的时候标记他的先生，彼特想道，但这会是另一件事——他现在要做的事就是要把这个吻延长下去，直到他们的战场转至托尼的房间，在那里他可以做任何他们都享受的事。  
当然，这就是另一个故事了。


End file.
